


Chrisjen Avasarala

by mific



Series: BIPOC Portraits [1]
Category: The Expanse (TV)
Genre: BIPOC, Digital Art, Female Character of Color, Gen, Portraits, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25066042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: Avasarala at the UN HQ.
Series: BIPOC Portraits [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815385
Comments: 16
Kudos: 40





	Chrisjen Avasarala

**Author's Note:**

> Chrisjen, played by Shohreh Aghdashloo. Part of a series of multifandom portraits I'm doing to celebrate diversity, featuring BIPOC characters (Black, Indigenous, Person of Colour). Watercolours and inks.

[ ](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/95c5/8e3xovwv0di3hvdzg.jpg)


End file.
